


Beauty Mark

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Physical Insecurities, Second Year Suga and Daichi, Suga's beauty mark plays a crucial role, mostly fluff with a touch of angst, rated PG for Pretty Gay, trust me its a very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is very, very insecure about his mole, and tries to hide it.</p><p>Daichi, of course, notices immediately, and takes action to rectify the situation ASAP, whatever the cost.</p><p>(AKA I got cavities from writing this but here have it anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so this could suck really bad, just a fair warning. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

For as long as he could remember, Sugawara Koushi had always had a mole underneath his left eye. It had always been there, from the very moment he was born and onwards, for all the years of his life.

He hated it.

No, worse - he despised it. Every morning he would wake up, see himself in the mirror and think:

_ “Ugly.” _

He still remembered his days in kindergarten. Suga had never been one of the Cool Boys. As a child, he was small, petite and scrawny. He had an awfully high-pitched voice, and was gullible, naive and different - while everyone else would spend lunch playing catch and hide and seek, he would sit quietly in the shade of a big tree with his onigiri and a good book, and read to his heart’s content. His unusual silver hair didn’t help at all to disguise the fact that he was an odd-one-out.

Nobody liked him.

Every day, the big boys would throw things at him and point at him and laugh. “Look at the weirdo,” one particularly horrible one had said one day, “Look at ugly Moleface!” Everyone had laughed. Not one person had stood up for him.

Suga remembered running away from school one day to chants of  _ “Moleface, Moleface, scaredy little Moleface!” _ He had returned home, crying, and didn’t go back for weeks.

-

Years had passed, and Suga, age 16, never mentioned it anymore. But deep down, he didn’t think he was ever going to forget the torment or psychological damage those kids had done to him when he was a young child.

Today was a day like any other. Except for one thing.

As Suga stepped out of the shower, he gently wiped his face dry with a towel. Smiling to himself, he reached up and pulled open the toilet cabinet, grabbed a tube of concealer that he had bought just the day before and a makeup brush, then closed the cabinet.

_ “Today’s the day I’m finally going to fix this.” _

Smiling to himself, he worked quickly to apply the concealer over his hideous mole. Within minutes, it was no longer visible. Makeup really did work wonders.

“There,” he said aloud to no one but himself, “Fixed it.”

-

Daichi had been staring at him all through practice. It was almost as if Suga could feel his eyes boring into him. Normally, he’d feel extremely happy if the boy he’d fallen head over heels for paid him this much attention (even though Daichi was his best friend, it was still an unusually large amount of attention he was giving to Suga) - but today it just made him feel increasingly anxious. 

_ “Why is he staring so much? This is almost getting on my nerves...” _

When practice finally ended and almost everyone had left apart from Suga and Daichi, Suga was about to make his way out of the gym when he heard Daichi call out, “Hey, Suga! Can you spare a few minutes? Wanna talk to you about something.”

“Sure, Daichi!” Suga wasn’t sure how well he concealed the anxiousness and apprehension in his voice. Probably not very well.

As Suga approached Daichi, he chirped, “What is it, Daich-”

The next thing he knew, Daichi had spun him around and had him pinned against the wall.

His cheeks burst into flame almost instantly.

“Wh- Daichi-! Wh- I- Eh- !!” Suga had been reduced into a pink, stuttering mess.

But then Suga took one look at Daichi and realised that he wasn’t the only one who was entirely flustered by Daichi’s sudden actions. Daichi himself was blushing hard, and unable to meet Suga’s eyes. There was silence for a while, where nothing could be heard apart from the sounds of the birds and crickets outside the gym and the sounds of their own breathing.

“...Daichi?” 

When Suga spoke again, it was barely more than a whisper. Tentative, questioning, encouraging almost, but not demanding. Yet it seemed like that was just enough to help Daichi find the courage to say what he’d been dying to say for the past few months. He took a deep breath, then looked up and stared directly into Suga’s eyes with such a blazing intensity that Suga felt like he couldn’t breathe properly for a few seconds.

“Suga,” he said, looking at him with determination, “Look, what I’m about to say will probably freak you out. Hell, I’ve probably already freaked you out, what with pinning you to a wall and all that. But that’s alright, because the message here is the most important thing. Suga...”

He took a deep breath.

“... I think you’re beautiful.”

Suga thought his cheeks couldn’t get any redder. He was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. He also felt like he was having a hard time breathing, and not because Daichi was kinda heavy.

Daichi wasn’t looking him in the eyes again. His cheeks had flushed an even deeper shade of crimson, and he looked almost...

_ “Shy...” _

Daichi continued, “I think you’re beautiful, and I don’t just mean physically. I think you’re beautiful in every sense of the word. You’re kind, and funny, and smart, and just so, so perfect and I can’t believe that I ever did anything good enough that I’m worthy enough to even know you. And yeah, in case you haven’t figured it out by now, or you just want it spelled out clearly for you, I really,  _ really _ like you. And not just in a platonic-friends kind of way. As in, in a I-want-to-kiss-you-really-badly-every-time-I-see-you-and-you-take-my-breath-away kind of way.”

His next words were so soft and mumbled that Suga almost didn’t hear them.

Almost.

“I might even go so far as to say that I love you.”

The loud, shaky gasp that escaped Suga’s throat made it clear that he’d heard every last word.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and forged on, “So, please, I just want you to know that every last part of you is beautiful and...”

He opened his eyes again and stared directly into Suga’s eyes.

“... You should never feel like you need to hide any part of it.”

With purpose, Daichi reached up and gently ran his thumb over Suga’s concealed mole. Both of them knew it wouldn’t do anything to get rid of the makeup - it was just to prove a point. It worked. Suga felt chills run down his spine at Daichi’s words and actions.

“But...” Suga said, “But it’s ugly. Daichi, I’m ugly. You, you’re the beautiful one, you’re the incredible one with the gorgeous face, and the amazing body, and the tough-love attitude, and the sense of humour that I really l-love...”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to stare at Suga in both surprise and hopefulness. But then, his expression switched back into one of soft determination.

“Suga,” he murmured softly, reaching a hand up to gently cup and lift Suga’s jaw, “Do you know what these things are called?”

“W-what? Moles?”

“No, Suga,” he replied with a fond smile, “They’re called  _ beauty marks _ .”

“O-oh...  _ Oh _ .”

Daichi laughed softly. “Yes. Oh.”

They were so close now. Barely two centimeters apart. Suga could just lean forward and their lips would be-

Daichi leaned forward.

Suga’s eyes fluttered closed instantly. He inhaled Daichi’s scent through his nose, and his heart felt like it might explode from how hard and fast it was pounding. He lifted one hand and clenched it into the soft material of Daichi’s shirt. He felt a sense of satisfaction upon feeling Daichi’s equally fast and pounding heartbeat through his shirt. Daichi’s lips were soft and gentle and slightly chapped against his, and it felt perfect, perfect, perfect. Suga had wanted this for so, so long, and now he finally had it.

All thanks to his mole.

No. His  _ beauty mark _ .

There was absolutely no way he was even going to try to hide it ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not an update for my other DaiSuga fic, but you know what?
> 
> I have no regrets.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment or Kudos to let me know if you did, or you can always drop an Ask in my Askbox on tumblr (glitterifficshipper.tumblr.com). Feedback is always welcome! Hope y'alls have a kickass day.  
> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
